


Pacify her

by Rosastar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosastar/pseuds/Rosastar
Summary: A new girl comes into a small town and steals some girls boyfriend
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/ Jane Hopper, Mike Wheeler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Edited  
✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆

Your POV   
"Y/n! Come on. Please. You'll be fine. You don't have to talk to her."  
I sigh out loud as my best friend wants me to meet her friend. 

I don't like people. Also the way she described her was: interesting. What the hell does that mean. "Max, please no. I hate meeting new people. 

Especially when the only way to describe her is interesting! Like what the hell! This is why I have one best friend and that friend is you! And I would like to keep it that way!" I reply , pulling on her sleeve trying to drag her away from the bus stop for starcourt mall. 

"Y/n, you need to meet new people! Like I have a boyfriend!" She says, throwing her hands up into the air.   
I look down at my feet and play with my fingers. "Oh Jesus Christ, okay I'll meet her." I say looking away from her and at the bus stop. 

"Yes! Oh and her boyfriend will be there too." Max says, looking straight ahead. "Ohh you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆

"Alright, So she said that they'll meet us by the water fountain." Max says, dragging me to the front of the mall. "I am really regretting this." I say back. 

Though she isn't really talking to me. "Max! Over here!" I hear a voice yell. All of the sudden I'm rudely pushed out of the way. Why. Just why. 

"Ugh, ouch." I say, getting up and rubbing my butt. "Jane, Mike, this is Y/n." Max says pulling me into her.   
I wipe my hands on my shorts and look at the people I'm meeting. "Oh um, hi. I'm Y/n." I say awkwardly waving.

"So Max, where do you wanna go first. I was thinking that we could go to Clair's or maybe JcPenney's- " The girl says moving me at of the way, taking Max's hand and walking away. The sound of their conversation following them, completely ignoring me. 

I'm left with the gi- Jane's boyfriend. Mike. "Um so." He says awkwardly. I grab his arm and slowly follow the girls. "So you're mike, right? Jane's boyfriend? You're way cuter than expected." I say looking at him as we walk. "Oh um, thanks." He responds, blushing.

"So is she always like this? Or is it that she's like super territorial over you? Because you know, I'm the new girl or whatever?" I ask him, wondering why she's so mean to me. "I don't really know. But maybe she can tell that I think you're pretty." Mike finally replies in a full sentence. I smile at him. 

"Y/n! What are you doing!" I hear max shout. I look over and see that Jane and Max are staring at us. "What? I'm just getting to know Mike." I say innocently. " but he's my boyfriend." Jane says. I look over at her confused. 

"I know, the whole point of me being here was to get to know you guys. But since you don't wanna know me, I decided to talk to Mike. There's nothing wrong with that, right mike?" I say looking at Mike in the eyes. "Right." He says back. I smirk and look back at Jane. "Mike, you said that you would get me a new outfit." Jane wined out. 

"Uh- yeah. I'm talking to Y/n right now. I'll do it later." He responds, looking at me with a cheeky smile.   
I smile back a look at Max. She looks pissed. "Mike! I want it now! I don't want to go later! I wanna go now!" Jane says, stomping over to us and grabbing Mikes arm. God, does she ever shut up?

"Jesus! El- Jane! No, I don't really wanna spend my money on you! Fuck this. I'm going home." Mike says. Clearly upset and starts to walk off. Jane starts to panic, I can tell by the look in her eyes. She goes to follow him but I stop her. "Look, since he doesn't seem to wanna talk to you, I'll go check on him-." I get interrupted by her "but he's my boyfriend! And I don't like you. I do not trust you-." I interrupt her little rant that when a simple "whatever, bye." And I run after Mike "Hey! Wait! I wanna come with you." I say, catching up to him, grabbing his arm and hooking it with mine. "Okay. We can go to my house." He replies smiling. I looked up at him and smile back. 

Don't hate me, somebody had to shut her up.


	2. Play Date*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get to Mike’s house you have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut babes and 🚫DONT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE ABOUT CHEATING 🚫

✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆  
"So, what do you want to do?" Mike asks me when we get to his house. I shrug my shoulders in response. 

"I mean, anything really. I normally don't hangout with people so I wouldn't know what to do." I answered, looking up (/down) into his eyes.

"You have really pretty eyes." I say in awe. I watch as his face gets red. "Heh t-thank yo-ou." He says awkwardly. I smile at him. "So um you're new here, right?" "Um yeah, I moved here from California, that's why I know Max so well." I answered back. 

We talked about our lives and other little stuff like that. I'll spare you guys the boring details. It was all fun and games until Mike decided to lay his hand on my thigh. 

"So um a-are you a virgin." Mike asks suddenly. I didn't answer right away because I was taken aback by his question. 

"No, w-why?" I replied, stuttering as I felt his hand go up higher. The tingling feeling had started. "A-are you." I asked trying to sound confident but failing miserably. "No." He responds in a hushed voice. I decided to be confident and do something about this. So I got onto my knees and pushed him down on the bed. 

Climbing on top of him and straddling him I whisper out in a breathy voice, "Can I call you daddy. Because I feel like I should call you daddy." (A/n I'm so gross)

I feel Mike get hard underneath me. "Yes please, babygirl." He replies with a smirk, putting his hands on my hips. 

🚫 don't read if ya don't like lil smut🚫 

his hands slowly move up and down my waist. Feeling more and more confident I put my hands on his and move them to my breasts. 

(a/nI'm feeling awkward ) His gives them I light squeeze and I squeal out in pleasure. I lean down and connect my lips with his. He kisses back eagerly, moving his hands under my shirt. 

I feel Mike on my thigh and moan out. Mike pulls away from me and flips me onto my back. He pulls off my pants and underwear, lowing his head down onto me. I quickly grab his head and immediately yelp. 

"oh wow. Oh my go- don't stop." I moan out, panting. 

🚫smut over🚫 

Suddenly Mike's bedroom door swings open and his mom come stomping in. "Shit! Mom! What the hell! Get out!" I quickly put his covers over me. 

"Who's this? I thought you were with Jane?" Mike's mom asks leaning against the door. "I am- J-just get out! She's just a friend!" 

He replies, trying to cover his um you know...hard on. "Hmm, that didn't look like something friends do." She responds, folding her arms. 

"God! Can we talk about this later?! I obviously have a guest! Please leave!" Mike yells out, frustrated. Mike's mom sighed and walked out, closing the door slowly.

"We will talk about this later." She says before closing the door. Mike sighs and a runs his hands up and down his face. "I'm sorry about that." Mike says crawling over to me and nuzzling his head into my neck. "Don't worry daddy, we can play later."

Woo what a play date. 

✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆ ✦ ⋆

( SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER   
SCHOOLS STARTING SOON AND IM PANICKING!)


End file.
